The Engagement
by RingPrincess
Summary: Ryoko and Tenchi's engagement in the storyline of What Should Have Been. . .


A/N Tenchi Muyo! is owned by AIC and Pioneer and not by me. (ending dry and dull disclaimer)  
  
The ideas in this story are mine though and if you'd like to use or borrow them, contact me first at ring_princess@hotmail.com or ring_princess2001@yahoo.com  
  
Note: What Should Have Been has no cooresponding timeline in the Tenchi Verse. This story was started long before I cared for such things, so please keep that in mind as you read.   
  
Note2: Remember, two months have passed between here and What Should Have Been Chapter One...  
  
The Engagement  
  
aka The happiest day of Ryoko's life  
  
By RingPrincess  
  
:There are many ways to ask a woman's hand in marriage. What is the right way?: Tenchi mused.   
  
"Tenchi," a sleepy voice said from beside him.   
  
He caught the hand that was flailing about him and brought it to his lips. "Yes, Love."  
  
A mane of cyan hair attached to the head of the Ryoko snuggled into his chest. "What are you thinking about?"  
  
"Nothing important."  
  
She rested her chin on his chest and looked up at him through her bangs, the amber eyes blinking sleep slowly from themselves. "You are a terrible liar."  
  
He mock pouted. "Let me get away with it."  
  
She pivoted her head on her chin. "No."  
  
"Please, just this once." He begged.  
  
She began to scooch up. "No."  
  
Tenchi's eyes widened. "Ryoko." he hissed.  
  
She grinned and leaned her lips towards his. "Tell me, Tenchi."  
  
Tenchi had the deer caught in the headlight look. "No," he mouthed before she kissed him.  
  
She disentangled her hand from his and ran it through his hair, he pressed her closer and rolled over.  
  
He broke the kiss and cocked his head. "Let's go swimming."  
  
Ryoko blinked, "swimming, this early. Tenchi there are so many better things to do."  
  
He grinned. "And it's the weekend and nobody else is here." He kissed her again.  
  
When they pulled apart, Ryoko bit her lip. "I am a bad influence on you. Aren't I?"  
  
"No. Not really." He whispered into her ear, then licked it.   
  
She giggled. "Stop, that tickles."  
  
It was the wrong thing to say as Tenchi launched into a tickle fest, Ryoko wiggling helplessly.  
  
"Fine," she gasped. "We'll go swimming."  
  
Tenchi smirked, a new trait he had picked up over the last month. Ryoko captured his face in her hands and kissed him again.   
  
"You are too damn hot when you do that." She whispered.  
  
He just smirked again. "Then let's go cool down."  
  
She sighed and then shrieked as they appeared above the water. Both fell in with a splash and Tenchi's mental laugh burbled through her mind.  
  
::I love you.:: She shrieked.  
  
This was just another of their idiosyncrasies, instead of I hate you, they always said I love you. That way neither would ever forget, nor would anybody else.  
  
He appeared above the water and began to float. She surfaced next to him. "We should do this more often."  
  
"How often do we have the privacy to do this?" He raised an eyebrow, his eyes closed, soaking up the sun.  
  
She nodded and decided to float perpendicular to him, this time using his stomach as a pillow.  
  
"Your hair is cold." he complained.  
  
"It's wet, smart alec."  
  
"I am not Alec." He disgusted.  
  
"Idiom."  
  
"Watch who you call idiom, some people are not as forgiving as I am."   
  
She laughed.  
  
"Ryoko, do you have anything planned for today?"  
  
"Well, I was. . ."  
  
"Cancel it."  
  
She blinked. "Oookay. I can do that."  
  
He grunted. "Good."  
  
"But I thought you liked breakfast." She shrugged.  
  
He blinked, then grinned. "I meant anything important."  
  
"Breakfast isn't important." she said shocked.  
  
"Food is important, breakfast isn't that important." To contradict his words, his stomach growled.   
  
Ryoko chuckled. "Your body doesn't agree with you, and I have front row tickets to its complaints."  
  
He flicked water at her, and then muttered something about a traitor.  
  
"Do you have something planned?"  
  
"Noooo. I'd just thought we'd wing it for a day."  
  
"We always wing it." She muttered.  
  
"Besides that."  
  
"Is there anything you've always wanted to do, but never had the chance, my love." His voice was serious.  
  
Ryoko screwed her face up and stayed silent.   
  
Tenchi laughed softly as her mind went from still to fast forward.  
  
"Ryoko, have you ever been clothes shopping?" He asked suddenly.  
  
She rolled over and took a moment to swim where she could see his face. "No. But it isn't like I ever had too, Ryo-ohki always made my clothes."  
  
Tenchi grinned up at her, "Well, I say let's go shopping."  
  
"This is weird, a male mentioning, shopping." Ryoko shook her head.  
  
"If you are going to live on Earth, you can't run around in the clothes you have forever." His eyebrow twitched.  
  
"Why can't I say no to you?" She whispered.   
  
He moved so suddenly and grasped her around the waist so they were chest to chest. His nose brushed hers. "Is it my good looks or my charming personality?"  
  
She purred. "When did you get so conceited?"  
  
He just kissed her.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ryoko looked around her and intertwined her fingers with Tenchi's.  
  
"Isn't this place, expensive?"  
  
He chuckled. "Since there is only the four of us, we have some extra cash." He decided not to tell her that his grandfather had given him extra money to spend. It was amazing living seven hundred years could do to bank accounts.  
  
"I'm not sure." She hung back. Just then a young woman approached.  
  
"I'm Cho, how can I help you?"  
  
Tenchi smiled. "My girlfriend is buying a new wardrobe."  
  
Cho blinked. She worked on commission and this could be her coup of the day. "Come right this way."  
  
Tenchi just walked on, Ryoko lagging behind a bit and looking wide eyed at all the clothes.  
  
"Tenchi," She hissed.  
  
"What kinds of styles do you like, Miss. . ."  
  
"Ryoko," Tenchi supplied.  
  
Ryoko was still just staring at all there was to choose from, but her eyes kept straying to the tags.  
  
Tenchi suddenly sighed and turned towards her and grasped her chin in his hand, making her look at him. "Ryoko, stop looking at prices," He commanded gently, and then kissed her softly on the mouth, "and pick something out." He stepped back.  
  
Ryoko stood there like a fish out of water. ::Help.::  
  
Cho took her arm. "Don't worry. She'll be safe with me."  
  
Tenchi grinned. "I'll be right outside the store, when you're done, come get me." He left.  
  
Cho looked at Ryoko who was staring after Tenchi like she just lost a life preserver.  
  
"It can't be that bad." Cho grinned at her. "He didn't give you a price limit even. Anything you want or need?"  
  
Ryoko blinked. "I don't know."  
  
Cho looked at her strangely. :It's like she's never done this before.:   
  
"Why don't we start with shirts, then we'll see if you like any of the pants?"  
  
Ryoko nodded.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
(Four hours later)  
  
Ryoko walked out of the store to find Tenchi with a magazine in his hands.  
  
She leaned over the top of the magazine and rested her forehead against his. "I'm done."  
  
His eyes sparked with amusement, "Just in time for lunch."  
  
He grabbed her hand and walked back into the store. The manager was standing next to Cho gesturing at the size of the pile.  
  
Tenchi raised an eyebrow. "Clean out the store." He said amused.  
  
"NO. I did no such thing." Ryoko defended. "I just picked things I liked."  
  
Tenchi eyes wandered over the pile, her style was as diverse as it was eclectic.   
  
"There is no way that anyone is going to pay for this." The manager said shrilly.  
  
Tenchi walked up to the counter. "Everything rung up yet," He raised an eyebrow.   
  
Cho shook her head. "The manager won't let me."  
  
He grinned. "Well, begin and if it gets too high I'll tell you."  
  
The manager sputtered, but Cho began to ring up items. Tenchi was making mental notes of what she had bought. He noticed something that was missing.  
  
"Ryoko, you didn't get a formal dress." He complained, "Or a Kimono. Shoo, you're not done yet." He waved her away.  
  
The manager's mouth opened in shock and even Cho was looking at him as if he was insane.  
  
"On second thought, get two." He called after her, "of each."  
  
Ryoko stuck her tongue out at him. "I don't know why I put up with you buddy."  
  
"Because you love me," He whispered, knowing fully well that she heard him. Ryoko grinned and now fully initiated into the ways of shopping headed towards the formal section.  
  
Tenchi shook his head and winked at Cho.   
  
Cho rolled her eyes. "You two have it bad, how long have you been together."  
  
"It seems like eternity." Tenchi stated honestly, while avoiding the question. 'All my life' wasn't an acceptable answer.  
  
The manager began to tap her foot and Cho began to ring up clothes again.  
  
Ryoko came back with two dresses and two kimono. Tenchi wrinkled his nose. He already knew where else they had to go.  
  
"Shoes next."   
  
Ryoko's eyes widened. "Tenchi, you can't be serious." She gasped.  
  
He nodded, his eyes on the cash register.  
  
"That'll be 5,000 dollars." Cho said matter of factually.  
  
"Is that it, Ryoko, I'm disappointed."  
  
Ryoko grinned. "Most of what I wanted was on sale."  
  
"I told you not to look at the prices." He shook his head.  
  
"I didn't until they were in the cart." She pouted.  
  
"And you say I am a bad liar." ::Ryoko, there are no winter clothes here.::  
  
::I don't feel cold, so why should I dress like I do, and besides that is what the leather jacket is for.::  
  
::Oh, fine.::  
  
Tenchi was counting bills and the managers eyes got wider and wider as he counted out five thousand dollar bills. He added a five hundred on top of it and winked at Cho, "Keep the change, you've been a great help."  
  
Cho began to stutter and he curled her fingers over the money and started to place bags in the cart. Each one was full to the brim. It took two carts, but they got them to the car.  
  
"Tenchi aren't you afraid that someone will steal all this stuff." Ryoko gestured.  
  
Tenchi shook his head. "You forget that we know the greatest scientific genius in the universe."  
  
Ryoko watched in awe as he opened a box in the trunk of the car and began placing bags in it. "This goes straight to our room back home."  
  
Ryoko closed her mouth with a snap. "I stand corrected."  
  
"Shoes," He said.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You need shoes." He pointed at her feet and kept one outfit out of the bags, "and you need to change."  
  
She humphed and grabbed the bag. They headed back to the mall. "You are spoiling me."  
  
"That is my job." Tenchi grinned.  
  
"If you say so."  
  
"I do."  
  
She snorted.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ryoko was tired, after shoe shopping, Tenchi had taken her to a jewelry store and then to a lingerie store and then a make-up and hair place. She looked great, but she still felt exhausted.  
  
"Now what?" She yawned behind a manicured hand.  
  
Tenchi smirked. "Don't tell me you're tired already, there is still dinner to go to and we have reservations."  
  
Inwardly he was laughing. Ryoko had gotten her gems back that morning when she was shopping, but had yet to notice.   
  
"You are up to something."  
  
He pulled an innocent face, "Me, never."  
  
She gave him a skeptical look. Tenchi was dressed semi-casually in a black suit jacket, with a top three holes unbuttoned, white shirt, and pants to match the jacket, with matching leather belt and shoes. His hair was tied back into a thicker pony-tail than a month ago and the top had lost its spikes. A silver chain peaked out of the shirt and a silver hoop dangled from one ear. He was handsome and she was getting some evil looks from other females.  
  
Not that she was any less in the looks department. Tenchi had managed to get them to put her cyan hair up in a sleek French twist but with braids, one which draped across her forehead. The shirt was a low round collar with flared sleeves in red, black and white army print and a short black leather skirt. Knee high boots of the army style finished the clothing part of the outfit. Accessorizing was her gems and diamond drop earrings and diamond drop black velvet choker. Her fingernails were as red as the gems and they had done make-up; white and silver eye shadow with red lipstick and very little blush. Small diamond jewels were positioned across her cheeks like army paint and around her neck gem in a triangle pattern.  
  
The looks Tenchi got were perhaps more deadly than the looks towards Ryoko. Ryoko interlocked her fingers with Tenchi and dared anyone to tell her they weren't a couple.  
  
"Possessive." He whispered in her ear.  
  
She smiled. "You are my Tenchi."  
  
He chuckled low, "and you are my Ryoko." He kissed her cheek.   
  
They exited the mall.  
  
Tenchi opened the car door for her and she got in. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were planning this for months, but Yosho only got this car last week."  
  
"Wasn't it nice of him to let us borrow it." Tenchi commented.  
  
She turned her head and looked at his profile before snorting. But leaned back and watched the road as they moved out.  
  
"Tenchi, where are we going?"  
  
"To dinner."  
  
She rolled her eyes and stayed silent.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
The place they pulled up was really high class. Tenchi tossed the keys to the valet and offered Ryoko his arm.   
  
"Tenchi," she whispered, "I feel underdressed."  
  
He grinned at her. "You are never underdressed." He walked confidently to the door past all the other patrons hoping to get in.  
  
The doorman saw them and opened the door to let them in. Tenchi nodded at him and subtly handed him a tip.  
  
Ryoko had her shoulders straight, but not unnatural, and she was smiling. She felt kind of strange, all these people were taking pictures of her and she didn't have a clue why.  
  
::What is going on here, Tenchi?::  
  
::Dinner.:: He wrapped an arm around her waist and led her towards the matre de, "Two, under Masaki."  
  
The man nodded and they headed towards a small table in the back out on the balcony.  
  
They smiled and walked casually behind him. Whispers flooded the dining room.   
  
Tenchi snickered mentally.   
  
She poked him obscurely and mentally glared. But their eyes met and amusement was plainly written there.   
  
The balcony doors closed behind them and Ryoko smoothly moved into her seat.   
  
"This is fun."  
  
"Too bad they have no clue of who we are." Tenchi snickered.  
  
Ryoko unfurled her napkin and placed it on her lap. "Tenchi, I used to. . ." she stopped talking as a waiter appeared out of the shadows.  
  
He reached across the table and rubbed a thumb across her gem. "I know." His eyes were kind and soft. ::I'd thought you'd enjoy the other side of the coin, instead of robbing, actually being served at an expensive restaurant.::  
  
::I do not want to know how you have the money for this.::  
  
He grinned. ::You are right, you don't.::  
  
Ryoko picked up her chopsticks, noticing that they were the expensive metal ones and began to eat slowly and with relish.  
  
They ate in silence, paying attention to the food in front of them, and the sky above them.   
  
"Space is so beautiful Tenchi." She whispered, but then smiled. "But not as beautiful as Earth."  
  
Tenchi grinned, "Or as you."  
  
"Cheesy flatterer," But she reached across and squeezed his hand. He kissed her palm.   
  
They went back to eating. Music drifted from the main dining room. They were done with one course and waiting for another when Tenchi suddenly smiled. "We have the entire balcony to ourselves, want to dance?"  
  
He got up and held up his hand which she took with little reservations and they swirled to the music, the diamonds glittering. She rested her head against his neck and shoulder.  
  
::You are such a romantic.::  
  
::So are you.:: He kissed the top of her head. He had also started to grow in the last month and was now taller than her by a few inches.  
  
"I love you Tenchi." She whispered.  
  
"I love you Ryoko."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ryoko leaned against the balcony railing and stared at the stars. Tenchi came up behind her and placed his arms around her.  
  
"You are also a sneaky dog." She nodded.  
  
He rubbed his nose against her neck. "Just notice." He murmured.  
  
"When?"  
  
"Oh, this morning."  
  
She whirled around and stared wide eyed at him. She leaned forward and kissed him.   
  
He grinned against the kiss and took his face away from hers. :It is time.:  
  
"You were right. I do have an ulterior motive for this dinner." He whispered.  
  
One hand removed itself from the small of her back and went to a pocket.  
  
He took a breath, "I've been thinking about this for a long time and realized a month ago that there was only one woman for me in my life. And that woman I want to spend the REST of my life with, as she has shared with me my life from the very beginning." He opened the box and Ryoko felt tears come to her eyes. "Ryoko, will you honor me with your presence as the keeper of my heart and my wife for eternity."  
  
Her tears sparkled in the moonlight and she nodded, not trusting her lips to form words properly.   
  
Tenchi slipped the ring on her finger and she held it to the moon. It had a single solitaire diamond inset in the band, surrounded by stars and a moon on one side and the kanji love on the other. "Tenchi, it's beautiful."  
  
She smiled happily and kissed him passionately. ::I love you my soon to be husband.::  
  
::I love you my soon to be wife.::  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Morning light streamed in the window and Ryoko watched Tenchi sleeping.  
  
"Tenchi... Wake up love...Tenchi, let's go swimming."   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
END  
  
A/N Here is the End of Engagement. There won't be anymore added to this particular section of the story. To find out what happens to Ryoko and Tenchi next return to What Should Have Been and pick up there...  
  
Questions and comments should be sent to one of the emails below! Check out my websites... and tell me what you think please.  
  
RingPrincess  
  
ring_princess@hotmail.com   
  
ring_princess2001@yahoo.com  
  
http://www.angelfire.com/ny5/ringprincess/index.html  
  
http://groups.yahoo.com/group/tenchimuyofanfiction/  
  
http://www.thetenchireviewer.net 


End file.
